Niken
by rinachi
Summary: Caminar al instituto es una rutina aburrida todos lo días, sin embargo un día cambia ese parecer cuando lo conoce a un introvertido chico, el problema ahora es ¿como acercarse a él?. La respuesta llega cuando uno de sus amigos le envía un misterioso paquete, el cual alberga el peor de todos sus males- No me lo agradezcas- es lo único que dice el culpable.
1. Chapter 1

'Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi

**PROLOGO **

Todos los días entre semana hacía lo mismo, salía del instituto y de regreso a casa tomaba un mismo camino sin importarle que fuese el más largo, por la única razón de poder verlo a él.

Lo había conocido hace una semana, cuando uno de sus amigos que ayudaba a sus padres con un negocio de pinturas, le pidió el favor de entregar un pedido de unas latas de dicho producto, él como buen amigo y estaba de camino a su casa aceptó.

Cuando conoció a la persona que había hecho el pedido, Cupido hizo de las suyas y con una de sus flechas hizo que se enamorara de ese chico, uno muy extraño y reservado. Tenía en los ojos y el cabello una tenue tonalidad celeste, piel blanca con facciones finas pero inexpresivas. Era pequeño pero en forma, al parecer algo frágil.

Sostuvieron una plática que hizo engancharse aun más con aquel chico. Tal vez estaba mal de la cabeza al enamorarse de otro hombre, sin embargo en el amor no se manda.

Pasaron varios días y él no reunía el valor para acercarse y hablarle otra vez, recordaba que cuando se despidieron el peli celeste le dijo que esperaba volver a verlo. Por ahora se conformaba con mirarlo unos minutos cuando regresaba del colegio, "Maldita cobardía" pensó.

Ese día estaba vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros y manga corta, abierta con una playera blanca abajo, pantalón pesquero y unas sandalias, muy de acuerdo a la época. Caluroso verano en aquel entonces. Esta ocasión estaba pintando fuera de la casa.

Antes de que su amor platónico se diera cuenta de su presencia y lo confundiera con algún acosador emprendió el rumbo a su hogar.

Llegó a su casa y lanzó sus cosas por ahí, no importaba realmente ya que vivía solo y por lo regular las únicas visitas que tenía eran de sus amigos y no es que ellos le dieran importancia a sus cosas. Entro hasta la cocina para tomar algo de beber cuando.

DING DONG

Sonó el timbre. Sacó la botella de jugo y la dejó en la barra, con pereza camino a la entrada que había cruzado momentos atrás.

-Buenas tardes traemos un paquete para …- era el cartero.

Después de firmar de recibido, el sujeto dio la orden de que bajaran el "paquete", raro que le mandaran algo de ese tipo. Era una caja de madera con agujeros, parecía una de aquellas donde transportaban animales.

Tan pronto se fue el mensajero, regresó a dentro a examinar el paquete, miro la estampilla para saber quien lo envió.

-Kise Ryota.-leyó.

Era de su enérgico y rubio amigo, ahora andaba de viaje por una campaña o algo así, o entendía eso de los modelos. Probablemente un suvenir del lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

Comenzó a abrir la caja y después de mirar el contenido deseo dos cosas, la primera fue no haber abierto esa caja y la segunda que su amigo estuviera cerca para golpearlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hyuga salió de su casa para ir a la de su amigo y vecino. Él era mayor que su vecino por un año, por lo tanto su sempai, si, iban al mismo instituto.

Se conocían desde hace ya algunos años, cuando Kagami se había mudado al lado, en aquel tiempo tenía 11 y el menor 10 años. Lo que más le llamo su atención fue el extravagante tono de cabello que tenía y sus gestos que asustaban a todos los chicos del vecindario, menos a él, Taiga solo era tímido.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, al inicio era simplemente por cortesía porque era nuevo; después porque sentía pena por aquel chico, sus padres casi siempre estaban fuera por negocios y el niño se la pasaba solo en aquella casa; al final se dio cuenta de que aquel elocuente niño en verdad le agradaba.

Por eso ahora estaba en camino a su casa, después de que el pelirrojo le hiciera una llamada inquietante pidiendo su ayuda, seguramente era con respecto a los exámenes que se aproximaba, ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

-Perdón por la intromisión.-dijo entrando en la casa.

Ni siquiera tocaba últimamente, pasaba ya tanto tiempo ahí que se había vuelto prácticamente su segundo hogar.

-¡Hyuga!.-se oyó un grito- ¡Sálvame!.- era la voz de su amigo.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde provenían los gritos olvidando por completo cerrar la puerta. Nunca había oído gritar de tal forma a su amigo. Los alaridos venían de la cocina-comedor y ahora lo único que evitaba salvarlo era una puerta. En su mente muchas ideas se formaron acerca de lo que estaba pasándole a su amigo, desde ser torturado por un psicópata hasta ser violado por un pervertido, como sea tenía que ayudarlo, tomo el valor y giró la perilla.

-…- se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que miró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Aquí iniciando una nueva historia (prometo solemnemente no descuidar la otra) pero es que me vino de repente la idea y una vez que tomo a Buki (mi inseparable cuaderno donde escribo y el cual pierdo constantemente) no paro de escribir hasta que se me va la inspiración. Espero su apoyo y que les guste, como en la otra historia tendrá comedia y es de mi pareja favorita por ahora.**

**¿Kagami podrá volver a hablar con Tetsu? ¿Qué sea aquel paquete misterioso? ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Kagami? Si quieren saberlo pues espero que me lean el próximo capítulo. **


	2. I

I

Estaba pasmado viendo la escena.

-¡Mierda, no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!.-gritó cierto pelirrojo.

Era su feroz amigo y as del equipo de baloncesto quien estaba arriba de la mesa del comedor, una silla en sus manos que usaba en defensa. Aquella bestia de la cual se defendía no era más que un inocente y tierno cachorro.

Estaba de colores negro y blanco, seguramente era de buena raza. Su agudo ladrado que no cesaba era el culpable de intimidar a Kagami. Soltó una carcajada, casi se le salía las lágrimas ante la situación pero se calmo cuando vio la mirada furiosa y asustada del otro.

-Cálmate, ya te ayudo.-dijo el pelinegro acercándose al can.-¿De donde lo sacaste?.- preguntó con ironía, era bastante obvio que Taiga no lo había comprado ya que los únicos perros que tragaba eran los calientes.

-El cabeza hueca de Kise lo mando.-habló aun de la mesa.

**FLASH BACK **

Al mirar dentro del paquete encontró unos dientes, patas, un par de orejas y una cola, todo en miniatura.

-¡Wua!.-eso era un perro.

-No, no, no, no.- empezó a huir lentamente de ahí, pero el cachorro lo siguió.

No quedó mas opción que empezar a correr, busco entre lo que huía sin resultado el móvil. Cuando por fin lo tuvo marcó el número de su idiota amigo.

-¡Kagamichi que sorpresa! ¿Como has estado?.-saludó tan eufórico como siempre.

-Nada de como has estado, seras...-lo interrumpió un ladrido.

-Al parecer ya recibiste mi regalo.-dijo Ryota.

-Si, ¿Que rayos planeas? Sabes que tengo un problemas con los perros.-correr mientras hablaba con su amigo era un gran desgaste.

-Precisamente, cuando lo vi me acorde inmediatamente de ti y dije: "Sera perfecto para ayudar a Kagamichi a superar sus miedos"

-Kise tu...

-Lo se, no tienes que agradecerlo porque para están los amigos.- dijo humilde.- lo siento estoy en medio del trabajo y debo continuar, cuídate y recuerda que regreso en dos semanas.-colgó.

Su persecución entre animal y joven termino con Kagami arriba de la mesa y tomando una silla para defenderse. No hubo más que llamar Junpei sin importar que tan vergonzoso fue-espera en primer lugar si tenia tal fobia era por culpa del rubio y el cuatro ojos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ya incorporado y el perro en custodia de su sempai, buscaban la manera de deshacerse de la mascota, una cosa era segura, por el bien de Taiga y de la mesa esa criatura del mal tendría que irse.

-Sabes que Kise se pondrá histérico si sabe que te deshiciste de el.- dijo acariciando al perrito.

-en primer lugar el culpable fue él, ambos están muy cocientes de mi fobia, lo tirare.-sentenció al pequeño animal.

-Como es posible que digas eso, míralo es adorable.-le dijo haciendo una cara tierna.

Justo en ese momento el perro mordió la mano de el pelinegro y por inercia lo lanzó (no tan fuerte) por el aire y escapo corriendo.

-Ahí esta tu adorable.-comenzó a reírse.

-No es momento para eso ¡Ve por el que deje la puerta abierta!.- le dio un golpe que lo obligo a pesar de su miedo ir a perseguir al perro.

El cachorro por mala suerte se había salido de la casa y era endemoniadamente veloz para ser solo un bebé, por mas que lo perseguía no lograba alcanzarlo. Tal vez lo mejor sería que se perdiera, lo malo no sería que Kise lo regañara, lo malo es tener que lidiar con el llanto del rubio y su maldita sensibilidad.

El rumbo de huida del fugitivo era familiar, era el que usaba de regreso del instituto. El can se desvío a una casa en particular donde en la parte de fuera estaba un persona con pintura y brocha en mano arriaba de una escalera.

Llevaba todo el día peleando con su mente pues no encontraba la forma en la que quisiera pintar su casa, ya tenía la pintura desde hace algunos días atrás y ahora estaba estancado ahí, sobre una escalera, pensando cual era el diseño correcto. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Dame una señal para poder pintar esto correctamente Kamisama.- dijo un chico desesperado de cabello azul y bueno Dios le contesto.

-¡Cuidado!.- escuchó un gritó.

Su escalera se sacudió lo que tuvo como producto que el perdiera su equilibrio y cayera de ella acompañado de la pintura sin embargo no se estrelló con el piso sino fue amortiguado por alguien. Un persona singular, grande y de una cabellera roja que estaba mancha por unas gotas de pintura.

-Perdón.- se disculpó el de cabello azul.

-No tiene porque es m-mi.- tartamudeo al percatarse de quien era la persona que había atrapado.

-Kagami-kun, que sorpresa.- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Buenas Kuroko-san, es mi perro y mire el desastre que ha causado.- señaló las paredes que estaban todas salpicadas de color azul.- si gustas puedo pagarle la pintura.

No solo las paredes, los dos y el perro también estaban cubiertos del líquido viscoso.

-Me parece que ha quedado bien.-habló muy feliz.- es un diseño un tanto interesante, es muy lindo.-estrechó al perro en sus brazos.

Al parecer mas que un castigo este perro estaba resultando un regalo divino, no solo estaba charlando con Kuroko también éste lo invitó a pasar dentro de su casa, con el objeto de que ambos se limpiaran un poco de la pintura que traían.

Era toda una novedad, no creyó que dios le respondería de tal modo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora no tenia porque preocuparse por pintar la fachada de la casa. Invitó al chico a pasar y esperar en la sala en lo que él podía encontrar algunos paños para que se limpiara.

-Aquí tienes.-extendió un paño.

-Gracias.- lo recibió.- es un bonito lugar.-se refirió a su casa.

Era más pequeña que la de él, le hacía pensar que su amor vivía solo, una buena señal. No quería ser fisgón pero era imposible no observar detenidamente el lugar donde se desenvuelve la persona de la cual gustas. Tenia paredes blancas que jugaban con muchos tonos de azules y grises, muebles conservadores, y con un agradable ambiente.

-Gracias, yo lo decore.-con lo último dicho el peliazul se avergonzó porque contesto algo que no habían preguntado.- ¿vives cerca de aquí?.- cambió rápido el tema.

-Si a unos minutos.- 17 minutos con 43 segundos para ser exactos, los tenia contados y medidos porque era el tiempo del cual prestaba más atención.

-Tranquilo.- esta vez se dirigió al cachorro que empezaba a impacientarse un poco.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de este chico?.-dijo acariciando su lomo.

Esa bola de pelos era una afortunada al tener todos esos mimos por parte de Kuroko.

-No tiene aún.-el otro lo miro extrañado.- fue un regalo de mi amigo, lo recibí hoy.

Su conversación tomo rumbo al animal, sobre sus vacunas y cosas que necesitaría y siendo Kagami... pues Kagami no sabía nada al respecto, si lo más cerca que había de estado de un perro fue cuando le regaló a una de sus ex uno de peluche y cabe decir que si no duro con ella fue porque tenía el fetiche con los canes.

-Si no te molesta claro, puedo darte el número y dirección de un buen veterinario.-ofreció.- es padre de uno de mis amigos y es muy competente.

-Si lo hicieras sería de gran ayuda, después de todo sería una desgracia que le pasara algo a un cachorro tan lindo.- ahí el único que creyó tal cosa fue el de ojos celestes.

-Puedes pasar por el número el Lunes cuando regreses del colegio.-dijo Tetsuya.

-Si, gracias de nuevo.-habló el pelirrojo.-si no es mucha intromisión ¿Cuantos años tienes Kuroko-san?.- no se iría de ahí hasta averiguar algo sobre él.

-20 años.-suspiró y el otro se quedó atónito.- no me mires así.

Bien era inevitable, por la apariencia que daba no lo hacia mas grande que él, no era un chico robusto al contrario de Taiga era menudo y pequeño. Bueno al menos ahora podría descansar al saber que no era un pedófilo.

-Perdón, es que bueno usted es muy...-"lindo" estuvo apunto de decir.- bueno tiene un rostro...- "Angelical".- un rostro muy joven.

-Es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho hasta ahora.-sonrió.-no tienes que tratarme de usted, no soy tan anciano.

-Entonces ¿puedo llamarlo Kuroko?.- el otro joven asintió.

Al parecer hoy era su día de suerte después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola aquí de nuevo molestando...**

**Es mi segundo medio primer capitulo y los comentarios que recibí me llenaron de entusiasmo para continuar escribiendo, les agradezco. Les mando un besote y ojala sea de su agrado. Bien si es algo diferente que el primero en enamorarse y darse cuenta sea Kagami pero ya era hora, el que sufre siempre es mi peliazul y les aseguro que si algo verán en esta historia es primero, ver sufrir a Kagami y segundo luchar incansablemente para conquistar a Kuroko o lo que es lo mismo sufrir igual haha.**

**Diviértanse!1 nos leeremos. **


	3. II

**Llamémosle n.2 **

-¡¿Te quedaras con el?!.- preguntó sin creerlo Hyuga.

-Si.-contestó feliz el pelirrojo.

-¿Porque ese repentino cambio de actitud?

-Kise lo dijo, tengo que superar mis miedos.- dijo orgulloso de si mismo Taiga.

-Si como no, los superaras muy rápido y más con el animal encerrado en el baño.-ironizó.

Ya no servía seguir peleando con el tigre del asunto, si él había dicho que se quedaba con el regalo del rubio, se quedaba con el y punto, estaban de sobra sus comentarios.

-Bueno tengo que ir a la casa para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena, mi madre me dijo que fueras y que era una orden, no una pregunta.-se fue a la salida.

Kagami asintió y su amigo se fue. Ahí se quedo solo, con la misión de enfrentar a la bola de pelo y así domarla. Estaba frente a la puerta del baño con un bastón en la mano, tenía que extremar precauciones y que el can no lo tomara desprevenido, lentamente giró la manilla y el perro se lanzó encima de él comenzando a lamer su rostro.

-¡Basta!.-gritó despavorido.- eso jaja eso hace cosquillas.-el animal no se detenía y el chico no paraba de reír.

Empezaba a entender que no era tan malo esto, tal vez no todos los perros no eran unas bestias como él lo creía y quizás con el tiempo en realidad pudiera superar su miedo. Solo quedaba escoger el nombre y para ello tenía que observarlo.

-Espera creo que te pareces a alguien en particular.-lo miró detenidamente.

Vio sus ojos fijamente, eran azules, azul celeste para ser exactos, grandes y inexpresivos tan parecidos a los de...

-¡Kuroko!-era muy idéntico.- tal vez debería ponerte Tetsuya.-dijo riendo.- no, tu nombre sera no.2

-¡Wua!-ladró el animal, al parecer le había gustado su nuevo nombre y entendía perfectamente.

-Vamos tenemos que prepararnos para la cena.-dijo con pesadez.

No es que no le gustara la familia de su amigo, en contraste le agradaban y su mamá no cocinaba nada mal aun así se sentía fuera de lugar estando como un entrometido en la mesa, no quería causar mas molestias a la señora Hyuga.

Recordaba que una vez colapso en el colegio a causa de la fiebre, producto de un resfriado y como no había nadie en su casa que pudiera responder por él, su amigo Junpei llamo a su madre, Omi. Ella no solo acudió a verlo, lo acogió en su hogar, cuidó y procuro por el niño hasta que mejoró.

Este no fue un accidente de una sola vez, se repitió en otras ocasiones pero no solo lo cuidaba, también y cuando hacia falta lo prendía por pasarse de la raya. Omi siempre estaba para el pelirrojo, en los festivales escolares, partidos, cumpleaños y graduaciones, tal y como lo hace una madre porque para Taiga Omi era precisamente eso, una madre y su sempai un hermano mayor. Era la familia que toda su vida ha querido tener.

No valía la pena lamentarse de los problemas que tenia su esquebrajada familia, lo mejor era prepararse y hacerlo rápido porque entre el regalito de Kise y la larga charla que había tenido con su amor platónico, no le hubo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera se había podido cambiarse el uniforme y ahora estaba lleno de pintura, lavarlo era la mejor opción.

Dándose prisa podría tener el tiempo suficiente de ir a comprar algunas cosa a la tienda, comida para la bola de pelos y los ingredientes para preparar alguno de esos cremosos postres que tanto le encantaban a Omi.

Más tarde en la casa de su vecino.

-Estoy en casa.-saludó Kagami entrando en la casa, era la regla impuesta por la mujer.

-Bienvenido.-contesto la pelinegra desde la cocina.

-Traje esto, espero que te guste.- le dio una caja que tenían dentro unos pastelillos de fresa.

-Mis favoritos.- sus mejillas se hincharon y enrojecieron como si fuera una niña pequeña.-gracias Taiga.

Tan dulce como aquellos pastelillos era su trato. La mujer le dio la orden de ir a lavarse y después se fuera directo a la mesa pero tan terco como era, fue a meter mano en la cocina para poder ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Hoy no fue tan mal día, habló con la persona que le quitaba el sueño, tenía una bola de bola de pelos y cenaba delicioso junto a su "familia". Menú, arroz y pescado con verduras.

-¿Algo bueno ha pasado querido?.-pregunto Omi al chico.

-¿Porque lo dices?.- comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Tienes una cara alegre, mas de lo normal.-la mujer tomó un poco de agua.

-Nada realmente.- esquivó su mirada.

-A mi no me puedes engañar, te ha pillado una chica.-la madre de Junpei tan perspicaz como siempre.

Hyuga clavó sus ojos en su persona.

-Una chica, claro que no.- bueno Kuroko era un chico después de todo.

-Tienes en la frente escrito "Estoy enamorado".-habló.- eres como mi hijo así que no puedes subestimar mi intuición de madre.

Esa mujer era peligrosa, era mejor cambiar su objetivo o con ayuda de su amigo lograrían hacer que escupiera toda la sopa con respecto a Kuroko.- _"divide y conquistaras".-_pensó.

-¿Como ha estado Aida?.- preguntó el pelirrojo al pelinegro que casi se atraganta con el arroz.

-Es cierto, hace tiempo que Riko-chan no viene a verme.-dijo Omi muy interesada.

Hyuga le dedicó una mirada asesina a Kagami que sonreía, estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora. Omi empezó a conversar sobre cuando Riko y Junpei eran muy unidos, jugaban a la casita y de como solían decir que casarían algún día. La mamá de su amigo era muy amiga de Kagetora.

Transcurrió la cena muy confortablemente, platicaban y gastaban alguna que otra broma con respecto a como les iba en el instituto. Lo que más le agradaba era oír la voz de Omi reír, la hacia ver joven y vivaz bueno no era tan vieja y cuando caminaban por la calle los tres, ella parecía su hermana mayor que su madre; era muy bella con su cabello almendrado y corto que para evitar que cayera sobre su rostro usaba un broche, sus mejillas rosadas y ojos llenos de vida. Como una chica como ella había terminado con un tipo con el que estaba junto en ese momento. Era un tema en el que no debía meterse.

Esa noche después de cenar y lavar lo platos se quedó a dormir, ahí siempre estaría un futon para él, era lo que le decía Omi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buenas noches ^.^**

**Continuando con mi segunda historia, quiero decirle que al parecer le ha agradado y me alegra mucho. Gracias por sus comentarios a mi kouhai, Puereheart01, Mistel, AnongirlxD, Yoko-chan, RizelHolmes que algunos de ellos también me sigue en mi otra historia =D gracias y me esforzare por no defraudarlos, los quiero mucho.**

**Nos leemos.-**

**P.D: no hay spoiler porque... aun no se que pasara xD pero sera algo bueno. **


	4. III

**III**

-Te ha quedado muy bien tu nueva casa.- chilló toda emocionada Momoi.- Es tan original ¿de dónde has sacado la idea?.- señaló las salpicaduras azules sobre las paredes blancas de la entrada.

-Improvise, supongo.- respondió sin mucha emoción.- entremos.

Hoy había invitado a su amiga y compañera de universidad Momoi Satsuki con el objeto de obtener el número de su supersticioso "amigo" que hacia tiempo que no veía. Además ya hacia tiempo que no se veían.

En momentos como estos la pelirosa era de bastante ayuda, porque desde que la conocía era simpática y socializaba muy bien con la gente, lo contrario a él. Todas esa cualidades hicieron no solo tener contactos importantes, también los números de sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria con los cuales había hecho un sin fin de locuras y destupieses dignas de recordarse. Pero no solo eso caracterizaba a Momoi, era bella no solo por sus exuberantes medidas físicas, estaba acompañadas de femeninos gestos y una IQ sorprendente.

Era obvio que tal información tendría un precio, probablemente le costara toda la mañana de su viernes y algunos caprichos más por parte de Satsuki. Ya podía ver como iniciaría, tres horas continuas de su vida personal y como le iba en la universidad, con suerte no lo sermonearía sobre el "incidente".

-¿Para que necesitas el numero de Midorin? Es raro porque es con el que peor te llevas.-dijo la pelirrosa

-Lo que en realidad necesito es comunicarme con su padre, sin embargo seria de mala educación no saludarlo.-le paso un vaso de agua a la chica.- un amigo mio necesita un buen veterinario y no he conocido alguien mejor que el padre de Midorima-kun

El peliazul tomó asiento justo al lado de la voluptuosa chica.

-¿Amigo dices? No esperaba eso de ti-exclaó con sorpresa.- pero ahora no quiero saber sobre otras personas, quiero que tu boca y tus sentidos se llenen solo de mi.- subió una de sus largas y torneadas piernas sobre el chico.

Esa era la relación que llevaba con Momoi, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él como pago por la ayuda brindada.

Mas tarde Momoi y Kuroko estaban en la acostados en la cama del chico.

-¿Cuando volverás?.- preguntó la chica pasando una mano por su ahora despeinada cabellera azul.- no creo qu-

-No quiero hablar sobre el tema, no me siento preparado y no regresare hasta que lo este.- contestó con amargura.

-Pero sabes que nosotr-la interrumpió el timbre.

Sabía quien era la persona que llamaba a la puerta, el tiempo se fue volando y más por que la chica lo dejo dormir más de la cuenta con el pretexto de "te veías tan mono durmiendo que no quise despertarte" por ahora se salvaría de ella. Bajo a prisa las escaleras y le dio la estricta orden de que Satsuki no debía salir hasta que él se fuera, eso dejo por demás frustrada a la joven.

Cuando quiso echar un vistazo para ver quien era ese misterioso nuevo amigo de su Tetsu solo pudo apreciar unos mechones rojizos. Era un hermoso rojo, como el atardecer.

Afuera de la casa.

Ambos caminaban por la calle, el pelirrojo llevaba la correa con el cachorro era algo digno de admirarse al no perder los nervios por llevar a semejante "bestial".

-Perdón por las molestias Kuroko-san.- habló Taiga con pena.

-Sabes que no hay porque te tengas que preocupar, yo me ofrecí y no es ninguna molestia.-le respondió con cortesía.

Sobraba decir que el chico estaba súper nervioso, ni en sus sueños más locos se había imaginado que estaría caminando junto a la persona que le gustaba, su corazón amenazaba con explotar de momento a otro. Sabía que no podía ser franco con él respecto a sus sentimientos por miedo, no solo a ser rechazado también al que Kuroko terminara odiándolo y se alejase de él, no lo soportaría.

-Puedo hacer la cita por teléfono, así que no es necesario ir ahora a la clínica.- eso desilusionó al chico, porque no podría pasar la tarde son el peliazul.- hace calor.- cambió abruptamente el tema, abanicándose con su pálida mano.

Si lo hubieran visto sus amigos seguro se sorprenderían al verlo pensar tan rápido, bueno solo por pensar ya es mas que asombroso.

-Helado.-habló.

-¿Dijiste algo Kagami-kun?.- cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, aunque no fuera el de primera pila, lo derretía ese kun mezclado con el tono adorable de su voz.

-¿Si te gustaría ir por un helado?-era el truco más viejo del libro pero ahora no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo.

-Me encantaría pero no podremos entrar con el.-señaló al animal.

Kagami propuso que él los compraría mientras que Kuroko aguardaba con el perrito fuera de la heladería, después los tres podrían degustar el postre en un parque se encontraba cerca de ahí. La idea complació al peliazul y le dijo que si podría traerle uno de sabor vainilla.

Tras hacer la compra se dispusieron a sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca de una fuente, ambos comiendo su helado correspondiente con tranquilidad y el perro descansaba en el piso con tranquilidad, él había escogido uno de fresa con chocolate, desde niño ese sabor le encantaba.

-Es peculiar el sabor tu helado, pudiste pedir uno napolitano pero solo has pedido uno de fresa y chocolate.- dijo curioso Tetsuya.

-Si, todos lo suelen decir a menudo sin embargo es algo que siempre me trae recuerdos.-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- cuando yo era niño mis padres decía que no era capaz de acabarme uno completo por lo cual cada uno pedía uno y me compartían de su helado, mi madre ordenaba el de sabor chocolate y mi padre el de fresa siempre, el sabor de estos dos sabores me provocan sensaciones que ningún otro lo hace porque me recuerda al tiempo que viví con mis padres.- al finalizar pudo observar la mirada triste de su acompañante.- perdón por contarte esto, seguro que no tiene nada que ver con...

-No, porque así puedo conocerte más.- sonrió para él.- ¿Puedo probarlo?.-preguntó el chico.

-Claro que si.-era obvio que podría conseguirle otro sin ningún problema.

De la nada Kuroko se acerco, con una mordida no muy grande degustó del barquillo del pelirrojo quien se quedo descolocado por la espontánea acción. Bueno ahora no solo podría escribir que logró salir en una "cita" con su querido y secreto amor, también tenia en sus manos la oportunidad de un beso indirecto.

-Delicioso.- dijo satisfecho el peliazul.- tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos por un barquillo también pida de ese sabor.- afirmó.

Por ahora dejo de lado las palabras del chico, solo quedaba empinar su boca contra el helado y ya, por alguna razón se sentía increíblemente estúpido por su actitud de colegiala enamorada y con esa típica escena de mangas románticos pero a quien rayos le importa eso cuando estas enamorado, se armó de valor para morder el barquillo y a unos centímetros de probar la gloria...

-¡Wua!.- numero dos emprendió la carrera detrás de una libélula que volaba libremente, jaló la correa y como toda acción equivale a una reacción también jaló su mano y como resultado el helado termino en el piso.

-¡Ven aquí!.- fue detrás del can que se había escapado en el momento del shock en el que estaba el pelirrojo.

Kuroko solo sonrío sin saber la verdadera razón detrás de la furia el más alto, para él Kagami se había enojado con el animal por arruinar el recuerdo de sus padres pero la realidad fue que si asesinaba al perro era por haber arruinado su preciado beso indirecto.

**Hola! Buenas noticias y alguna que otra mala...**

**Primero que nada y antes que todo, agradecerle por la paciencia que me tienen y por sus comentarios y por leerme y por agregarme como historia favorita y demasiadas "y" jeje pero enserio Muchas gracias los quiero y respeto muchísimo a todos ustedes que me hacen crecer y por ello un breve recuendo a las cosas que han sucedido... 1-Estoy en mi ultima semana de escuela, 2. Ya publicare más seguido!, 3. Conseguí terminar con satisfacción mis inscripciones para el examen de la universidad, 4. Bueno estoy en crisis porque siento que no paso una materiaaa =( 5. Sigo jugando basquet 6. Agradecimientos especiales a: mi linda y adorable kouhai, RizelHolmes y Merry Kirkland. **

**Nos leemos en Deseo Fugaz**


	5. IV

**IV**

Era el séptimo día de la semana, la decimo cuarta hora del día y el quito cambio de ropa que me ponía, por fin ya había llegado el momento en que debía llevar a la bola de pelos al veterinario. Sabía que habría que enfrentarme a muchísimos canes y que en todo momento debería de controlarme para no quedar como un completo idiota frente a Kuroko, pero si lo miraba por el lado amable era otra cita con él.

-¿Qué te parece este?- le pregunté al no.2 por mi cambio de ropa.

-¡grrr!- al parecer que tampoco le estaba gustado, vamos por el sexto cambio de ropa y de nuevo al armario.

Parecía un verdadero loco preguntándole a un perro sobre cómo debía de vestir, pero de alguna manera se estaba volviendo agradable tenerlo en casa y eso que no habían pasado más de una semana desde su llegada.

-¿Este?-le pregunte saliendo del closet.

-¡Wuaf!-al parecer este si le había gustado, porque movió la cola.

-Entonces es hora de irnos.-tome mi chaqueta y le di la orden al can de que me siguiera.

El trajo su correa, era un buen chico cuando se trataba de salir a pasear, bueno de salir a ver a Kuroko aquello era un gusto que ambos compartíamos y por mala suerte no era yo el perro para ser afortunado y tener de las caricias de él.

Se supone que nos iríamos lo suficientemente temprano para poder llegar caminando, no estaba muy lejos el consultorio y era mejor caminar con el cachorro que tomar algún transporte pero por supuesto que lo más importante era que podría conocer más a Kuroko rumbo al veterinario.

Más tarde ambos chicos caminaban por la calle.

-Entonces la entrenadora salió a llamarnos con un delantal y cuchillo en mano llena de un líquido rojo, por un momento todos nos desmayamos pensando que había matado algo para hacernos el desayuno, al final resulto que era salsa de tomate.-estaba relatándole una historia de su ultimo campamento de verano con su equipo.

-Supongo que cualquiera se espantaría, tu entrenadora en verdad que es mala en la cocina haha me recuera a una amiga que tengo.-dijo entre risas. Era todo un espectáculo cuando cambiaba ese inexpresivo rostro por una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡no.2 quédate tranquilo!-dijo tirando de la correa, era inevitable que el pequeño can no se emocionara cuando salían de paseo, era un cachorro lleno de energía y el único momento en el que salía de la casa era cuando salía a correr por las mañanas y lo llevaba conmigo. Era muy enérgico justo como un niño.

-Así que no.2 es su nombre ¿es por algún jugador de baloncesto o algo por el estilo?-me preguntó de manera intrigante.

-No, bueno es po..por.-no podía decirle que era en su nombre.- por alguien que admiro.-sentí mi cara arder por los nervios.

-Debe ser alguien realmente increíble.-dijo Kuroko.

-¡Lo es! una persona muy guapa y que me cautiva todo de ella.-eso había sonado como una confesión pero no lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta.

-Es la persona de la cual gusta Kagami-kun.- me paré en seco por la acertividad.

-Lo es.- no serbia de nada ocultarlo y si quería llegar poder enamorarlo tenía que ser sincero e irme moviendo con cautela.

-¿Puedes decirme como es esa persona?-pregunto con seriedad el pelirrojo vibro ante la pregunta.-eres libre de no decirlo, yo no quiero incomodarte con este tipo de temas.-adelantó el paso para que no pudiera verle la cara al más alto.

-Te lo contaré porque no me incomoda.-detuvo su camino tomando su mano y lo obligo a encararlo.-es una persona pequeña y delicada a simple vista pero aunque no la conozco lo suficiente puedo asegurar que su espíritu es fuerte y no se rinde con facilidad, es una persona que con cada palabra que sale de su boca capta mi total atención, es bella tanto por dentro como por fuera y si me preguntaras como me enamoré de esa persona.-su mano libre acarició la mejilla del peliazul.-por más cursi que suene, fue amor a primera vista pero ahora sé que no me equivoque al enamorarme.-fijó sus ojos en las pupilas azuladas del más bajo.

Eso no había sido ni un poco con cautela, es más era como haberle gritado a los cuatro vientos ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Kuroko-san! El nerviosismo estaba a la orden y solo podía desear que su mayor no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Puedes ser muy profundo Kagami-kun.-dijo rompiendo completamente con el momento, no por el comentario sino por el tono que utilizó para decirlo una mezcla entre seriedad e ironía.-la persona que ha atrapado tu corazón debe de ser muy dichosa.-dijo sonriéndole.

Si, no quería que descubriera sus sentimientos pero por alguna razón de alguna forma se sentía desilusionado porque solo había dos opciones, primera que Tetsuya comprendiera que estaba hablando de él y simplemente lo rechazó de una forma educada, y la segunda que después de esas líneas embarazosas y él tacto no fueron suficientes para transmitir sus sentimientos al mayor.

-¿Ella ya sabe sobre tus sentimientos?- en definitiva, Kuroko podía ser muy denso cuando se lo proponía.

-No, yo diría que es un amor unilateral y no tengo esperanza alguna.-dijo desganado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –volvió a preguntar el peliazul, parecía estar realmente interesado en el tema.

-Pues porque la persona de la cual estoy enamorado es un hombre y es mayor que yo.-bien esas eran suficientes pistas.

-Entonc…-fue interrumpido.

-¡Kagami!-alguien nombró al pelirrojo.

Ambos voltearon a ver quien los interrumpía, no era nadie menos que su capitán y amigo bipolar Hyuuga que se acercaba a ellos con paso acelerado. Eso solo podían significar problemas en muchos sentidos, si bien su sempai ya daba por hecho que estaba enamorado sumándole una descuidada descripción de parte de Taiga que salió a colación en una plática, fácilmente el castaño podría adivinar que era Kuroko de quien gustaba.

-Sempai que coincidencia.- se puso frente a Kuroko pidiendo que su gran cuerpo cubriera la minúscula figura de Kuroko.

-Nada de que coincidencia idiota.-dijo enojado, no se percató de la presencia de su amor y comenzó una conversación de la razón por la que estaba por esos rumbos.

-¡Wuaf!-ladró inoportuno no.2 quien era llevado por Kuroko de la correa, las miradas se centraron en él.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó sin rodeos, desviándose del tema del cual charlaban.

-Él bueno…. Eto…amm.-estaba balbuciando.-podía sentir que estaba sonrojado.- Hyuga el es Kuroko Tetsuya un amigo que conocí hace poco y Kuroko-san ese chico es mi sempai y amigo en el instituto Hyuuga Junpei.- los presento.

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron ambos, pero una mirada picara por parte del de lentes fue dirigida a Kagami quien se puso aun más nervioso.

Kuroko miraba desde atrás sin comprender la actitud del más alto. Reflexionó la conversación de antes para poder entender cómo podría ayudar a su nuevo amigo y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e inconsciente que había sido.

-Kagami-kun perdóname por ser tan despistado.-dijo de repente.- la persona de la que hablabas hace un momento no me digas que…-por fin se había dado cuenta.

-Si, esa persona es…-dijo emocionado.

-Esa persona es tu sempai.-soltó de golpe.

Bien, esta es la triste y desdichada historia de Kagami Taiga en su conquista de Kuroko Tetsuya.

**¡HOLA!**

**Si, sigo viva =D, pude pasar mi materia satisfactoriamente aunque fue la muerte estar encerrada con tanto número pero va… estoy de regreso para escribir y publicar y descansar y ver anime ¡YEAHP! Noticias noticias primero, gracias por leerme y por sus grandiosos y divertidos comentarios que me inspiran, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón se los agradezco. Las publicaciones de Niken y Deseo Fugaz podrán ser los días martes o jueves (porque esos días no están ni mi mamá o mi hermana) o sábado (la misma condición). Ahora no estoy poniendo donde empiezan los POVS espero que sea fácil de leer =/ para ustedes, pueden sugerir algunas cosas que tratare de ponerlas al 99.9%.**

**¿Quieren más? Pues entonces sigámonos leyendo ¡Matane! **


	6. V

**V**

"Denme unos minutos iré a ver con la recepcionista lo de la cita" fueron las palabras del joven Tetsuya cuando llegaron al consultorio, pensó que era mejor que estuvieran afuera para que el no.2 no se inquietara. Dejó a tras a los basquetbolistas, que solo podían dedicarse miradas llenas de preguntas entre ellos.

-Bien, vas atreverte a negar que te has quedado con la bola de pelos por ese niño bonito.-habló Hyuuga primero.

-Sí.

-Entonces la persona por la que últimamente has estado tan de buenas es él.-

-Sí.

-Caray Taiga.-llamarlo por su nombre era una señal de que el mayor estaba molesto.-dime algo que no solo sea que sí.

-No es solo un niño bonito, de hecho es mayor que nosotros y si tuviera que decirte lo que siento por él puedo asegurarte que es amor, un sentimiento que no había sentido desde ya sabes quién.

-Definitivamente eres un caso perdido.

-Seguro me odias ahora Hyuuga.-dijo bajando la mirada al piso

-No seas idiota, creer que por que te guste un chico yo odiaría a mi hermano me duele la confianza en mí.-le dio un zape.- ¿Kuroko lo sabe?

-Claro que no, de hecho hay un mal entendido sobre la persona que me gusta.-habló Taiga nervioso.- él piensa que estoy enamorado de ti.

-¡Nani! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido antes de que el de gafas los llamara, de confesión y de cómo Kuroko lo había malentendido todo.

-Sí que es denso, siento pena por ti.-se compadeció del pelirrojo.-entonces mejor me voy antes de que piense más cosa raras acerca de nuestra relación. Despídeme de él y nos vemos para cenar.

-Hasta más tarde sempai.-se despidió de su amigo con un ademán.

Minutos después el ojiazul salió para decirle que podía entrar y que esperarían solo un rato para ser atendidos. Para su suerte en el consultorio solo había alguna señora con un gato gordo y viejo y un niño con un perico. Ningún perro a la vista, suspiro con alivio.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, al mirar en las paredes amarillas del lugar pudo encontrar varios diplomas con el apellido Midorima en ellos, era un nombre no muy común pero tenía la sensación haberlo escuchado en algún lado.

Notó como a recepcionista le lanzaba miradas seductoras a Kuroko el cual ni se inmutaba, es que acoso era de hielo o algo parecido, bueno quizás era demasiado puro para entender algo como ello.

Sin tener una conversación, Kagami pensaba en lo que sucedía últimamente a su vida, pronto comenzaría el campeonato de la Inter High de la región y su escuela estaba seleccionada para el torneo. Tendría que entrenar un montón si quería cumplir la meta de llegar a ser el número uno de Japón, pero también estaba Kuroko ahora estaba en una que cumplir porque no se daría por vencido con él, si realmente lo amaba tenía que conseguir enamorarlo de alguna u otra manera, después de todo el peliazul lo ánimo para no darse por vencido aun a sabiendas que estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

Tal vez solo tendría que esperar un poco más, tenía que conocerlo mejor y saber de sus intereses porque solo sabía de manera concreta su edad y que era un fanático de los perros, también que no era muy conversador. Que le gustaba el color blanco y azul, bueno eso lo descubrió mucho antes porque es la ropa con la que mas suele vestir el chico.

-Kagami Taiga y no.2 es su turno.- los llamó la recepcionista para que pasaran a la sala.

Kagami entró junto a los dos ojiazules, estaba nervioso porque si el doctor era muy listo podría darse cuenta enseguida de que le daban miedo los perros. Al entrar el médico se levanto sorprendido de su escritorio.

-¡Tetsuya-kun!-me quedé sorprendido de la familiaridad con que lo abrazó (recuerden que los nipones son muy reservados para saludar de beso o abrazo).

Era un tipo con un rostro alegre y sencillo, su cabello de un peculiar color verde y de una altura considerable, cabellos rebeldes y ondulados. Vestía con la normal bata blanca y debajo un pantalón formal, zapatos formales muy limpios.

-Dr. Midorima me asfixia.-dijo Kuroko algo desahuciado.

-Perdón Tetsuya-kun es que es inevitable, no te veía ya desde hace años y me ha entrado la nostalgia.-dijo soltando un gran suspiro.-de cuando eran pequeños Shintaro y todos ustedes.

-Entiendo sus sentimientos Dr.

-¡Wuaf!-se metió en la conversación el cachorro.

-Pero que tenemos aquí.-se volvió al can.- es un excelente espécimen.

Taiga se preguntó como ere carismático veterinario se había convertido en algún tipo de doctor loco, tanto el animal como el duelo querían escapar pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para intentar algún movimiento.

-Bien ¿Dónde está su carnet de…?-pidió el veterinario en tono serio.

-Su nombre es no.2 es la mascota de mi amigo Kagami Taiga-señaló al pelirrojo que había sido dejado de lado.- se lo acaban de regalar hace pocos días y aun no cuenta con un carnet especial.

-Oh haberlo dicho antes, buenas tardes Taiga-kun.-se fue a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño libro.- empecemos por los datos ¿Nombre y fecha de nacimiento?

-Su nombre es no.2 y no estoy seguro que día nació pero quiero que sea el 13 de julio.- contestó el mayor.

-No hay problema pero ¿Se puede saber porque esa fecha?- pregunto el doctor mientras escribía.

-Es el cumpleaños de una persona que quiero muchísimo.

-Es usted muy fiel a las personas que ama Taiga-kun.

-Gracias.- tomó aquel comentario como un cumplido.

Lo siguiente solo fue rutinario, picó al cachorro para ponerle su vacuna y agendó las siguientes citas para las próximas vacunas. Era un tipo extraño sin duda.

-Bueno entonces Tetsuya-kun nos veremos en otra ocasión y nunca dudes en pasar a visitarnos a la casa que te esperamos con los brazos abiertos.- de nuevo le dio un abrazo.-también a ti no.2

Porque se sentía excluido por ese doctor, y que pasaba con la bola de pelos traicionando a su dueño con el que minutos antes lo había hecho llorar.

-No se preocupe Taiga-kun guardaré el secreto.-rayos ya se había hecho una idea del porque.

-¡Wuaf!-ladro el perrito en forma de despedida.

-Volveremos a lo veras.-dijo Kuroko.

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron el corazón del más alto, sabía que saldría con su amor cada vez que viniera al veterinario, pensó de nuevo que tal vez tener a su mascota no era tan malo. Aunque cambió de idea cuando unos bulterrier casi se lanzaron sobre él.

**Buenas Madrugadas, bueno por aquí ya son casi las 12:00**

**Lo prometido es deuda, esperaba subirlo un poco más temprano pero salí con mi familia de paseo y acabo de terminar de escribir, espero que les agrade este nuevo personaje, la verdad saldrá en la historia depende a sus críticas sobre él. Gracias especiales a: ****Merry kirkland****, ****AnongirlxD****, ****RizelHolmes****y ****Ishiro Shizuka**** que me han comentado anteriormente, por ustedes y por los demás que me leen es esto que escribo mil gracias.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Nota: No es oficial pero mi onee-san no estará mañana así que con suerte continuaré, pero no es oficial así que estar pendientes a todas.**


	7. VI

VI

Es tan amable que duele.

Ese día había escapado del entrenamiento, su único día libre hasta que terminaran las clasificatorias era el domingo y lo aprovecho para salir a pasear con el can. Hábilmente ya sabía cuales caminos no tomar para evitar encontrarse con molestias. Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que su nuevo amigo había llegado a su vida

Pensaba que ya era terrible que Kuroko pensara que estaba enamorado de su sempai, pero lo cierto es que era más cruel que el peliazul le diera consejos de cómo conquistarlo.

-Pienso que debes tomarlo por sorpresa y ver de qué manera reacciona.-dijo con entusiasmo.

Era su imaginación o el mayor estaba más hablador que de costumbre, porque se mostraba más eufórico hablando sobre la vida de los demás que de la suya, de esa manera no sabría más de él y seria una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Kuroko estas ahora en la universidad si no me equivoco?-hizo un cambio radical en la conversación.

KUROKO POV

Aquella pregunta me calló como un balde de agua helada, yo no quería hablar de mi vida en a universidad o gente que tuviera que ver con ello, no desde el "incidente". En las últimas semanas cuando esta conversación salía a flote yo la desviaba en otra dirección para que no indagara más pero era claro que de momento a otro sucedería esto.

-Si.-comente a secas.

-Sorprendente ¿Qué estás estudiando?-preguntó.

-Yo estoy estudiando… mecánica automotriz.- solté de sopetón.

-Eso es muy genial, ¿Qu…-

-Mira una máquina para sacar peluches.-estaba yendo a zonas peligrosas, lo primero que divisé lo usé de excusa para librarme de la charla.-me encantan, vayamos allá.

-Oh claro.-contestó con una voz desilusionada.

Me jalé a número dos, al parecer era un local de juegos. Tenía un letreo grande, con llamativas luces de neón que por ser día estaban apagadas. Me concentré en la máquina de piza que estaba afuera del establecimiento, tenía como premios algunos muñecos de anime.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-le pregunté a mi compañero.

-Bueno.-dijo de una manera no muy convencida.

Rebusque en mi bolsillo un poco de cambio para poder jugar. Yo fui el primero en comenzar, desde que yo iba en el instituto se me había dado muy bien esto de sacar peluches de las maquinas. Saqué uno de un samurái al principio, el segundo fue una princesa al parecer y el tercero un mapache raro.

En el turno de Kagami no pescaba nada, era muy gracioso ver su cara, arrugaba el seño de una manera cómica y estaba rojo de la vergüenza, sin querer solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Kuroko-san.- replicó sonrojado.-no tiene que burlarse solo porque no soy bueno en esto.

-Perdón, bueno entonces podrías decirme en que eres bueno.-aunque no fue mi intención que sonara de manera petulante, aquello encendió la llama en el.

-Bien, entonces vamos a dentro.-me tomó del brazo y nos arrastró, mí dentro.

Sacó uno cuantos billetes y los cambió por fichas, nos dirigimos justo a las canastas. Tomó tres fichas y las depositó en el orificio de la maquina, a los pocos segundos cayeron dos balones y el tiempo comenzó a correr, 60 segundos. Una por una lanzaba los balones, su precisión era increíble puesto que no había fallado ninguno de los tiros.

-Ese tipo es genial.-se oía por todas partes, Kagami-kun estaba sacando un montón de tickets del juego y parecía no querer detenerse.

-Eres un tramposo.-murmure en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que el lo escuchara.

-¿Yo?-pregunto con inocencia, pero ese tono sarcástico en su voz lo delataba.

-Sí, tu practicas basquetbol y eso te hace tan bueno.-lo delaté.-ya deberías dejar que los demás puedan usar el juego también.

Se había concentrado tanto en el juego que no se percató de que detrás de él estaba una larga fila para poder tener su turno. Dejo en paz la maquina y tomo todos los tickets que consiguió, eran al menos unos cien.

Estuvimos ahí un rato más jugando, era agradable estar con Kagami-kun porque me hacia olvidar de mis problemas pero me sentía mal al esconderle mis verdaderas intenciones. No solo tiramos en la canasta, intentamos además un juego de golpear unos topos, rifles y pistolas, entre otras más.

-¿Qué deberíamos escoger?-se cuestionó.

Al final de jugar ya teníamos reunido un gran botín, era suficiente para que al juntarlo pudiéramos cajearlo por un premio grande. Como el mayor le dejé él escoger el premio, también después de todo, la mayoría de los boletos los había conseguido el pelirrojo en las canastas. De repente mis ojos se quedaron incapaces de enfocarse en otra cosa, había un peluche al final con un aspecto bastante fuera de lo ordinario.

-Quiero ese.- se decidió por fin.

Era justo el muñeco que llamó mi atención tiempo antes, no era nada impresionante solo un tigre de color rojo. Lo extendió hacia mí.

-Te lo regalo.-dijo volteando el rostro.

-Gracias.-era más que obvio que lo escogió debido a que yo lo miré de manera insistente.-Gracias Taiga.

-N-no hay porque.-

FIN DE KUROKO POV

Era momento ya de volver a su hogar. Estaban frente a la puerta de la casa del peliazul, éste etaba buscando sus llaves para poder ingresar al lugar y esa noche Kagami no había sido invitado a pasar dentro por las horas que eran, según Kuroko, debía ser un buen chico volver a casa para cenar con sus padres como un buen hijo, si supiera la tiste realidad.

Esa noche no se podía ir sin ningún avance.

-Kuroko-san.-bien podía estarse jugando una de las cartas importantes ahora.-hace un momento me dijiste que debía de tomarlo por sorpresa ¿no?-dios estaba loco por lo que iba hacer.

-Si.-por fin logró abrir la puerta.

-Pues veras tengo algo en mente ¿Quieres verlo?-preguntó de manera tímida.

-Claro.-se volteo al chico.- ¿Qué es?

-"_No vaciles ahora Kagami Taiga"-_se dijo a sí mismo.- ¡me gustas mucho!-gritó con la cara de mil colores.

Los orbes azules se mostraron sorprendidos ante la declaración, pero nada lo preparó para lo que estaba a punto de venir. El pelirrojo se inclinó y besó de manera apasionada a Tetsuya, nada de andarse por las ramas, aquel rose era lo que llamarían un Home Run que usaba como su arma ultra poderosa para conquistar chicas así que esperaba que también funcionara en chicos.

Aquella boca era suculenta y exquisita, todo un deleite para su lengua que no reparaba para saborear cada rincón. Rodeo el cuerpo de su mayor con los brazos, trabajados diariamente en los diabólicos entrenamientos de su cuñada. Al final la falta de oxigeno lo obligó a separarse. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cerrados en el proceso, quería tomar una foto de aquella imagen de Kuroko con los ojos apretados fuertemente y con la boca semi abierta y roja.

-¿Sal conmigo?-preguntó el joven.

-S…si.-contestó sin pensar.

-¡Wuaf!-aquel ladrido de "Aun estoy aquí"

-S-si a eso me refería con lo de tomarlo desprevenido haha.-se metió a velocidad dentro de su casa.-salgamos otro día Kagami-kun, buenas noches.-se despidió con nerviosismo.

-Vale.-era tan irreal que aun no terminaba de creerlo.-lo besé.-una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.-vamos dos.-le quitó la correa al cachorro.- no me ganaras esta vez.

Ambos amigos emprendieron una carrera hasta la casa que los aguardaba.

Detrás de la puerta, en aquel vacio lugar con olor a nuevo seguía pasmado Kuroko con la mano sobre la boca y la otra abrazando el tigre que le había obsequiado, resbaló en la puerta. Kagami-kun es realmente un buen besador, pensó. 

Hola ¿Qué tal el clima?

Estarán pensando en algo como: ¿Por qué rayos nos pregunta por el clima? Bueno es que por mi casa ha estado lloviendo a medias con un clima muy inestable, por eso la pregunta. Ya es mi sexto capítulo y soy feliz al recibir los comentarios que me dan, gracias por leerme.


	8. La Decima Cita

**La decima Cita**

Ese día había sido muy especial, estaba muy feliz después de todo era su decima cita y según el acuerdo hoy por fin seria el gran día. Se arregló un poco más de lo normal, a quien engañaba se había sobre arreglado y cualquiera que lo conociera poco o mucho se daría cuenta. Uso ropa de colores que iban de acuerdo con su azulina mirada y cabellera.

Vivía en un complejo de apartamentos para estudiantes universitarios, tenía tres vecinos conocidos en el edificio. El alto y glotón Murasakibara, estudiante de artes. El supersticioso y serio Midorima, estudiante de medicina. Por último su novio temporal Daiki que estudiaba diseño automotriz.

Se conocían de cuando eran pequeños junto a Momoi. Habían crecido como hermanos por eso era sorprendente que de un día para otro los sentimientos del moreno cambiaran para con Kuroko.

Recordaba su estúpida pero tierna forma de declarársele, le citó en las escaleras de un edificio en donde no transitaba mucha gente. Daiki se removía nervioso como un chico que acaba de cometer una travesura, su elección de palabras era bastante mala.

-Kuroko tu eres un chico.-demasiado malas.

-Creo que es bastante evidente Aomine-kun.-se rió de sus palabras.

-Si bueno… yo también soy un chico.-Kuroko rodo los ojos con impaciencia sin saber a donde quería llegar su amigo.

-Lo siento Aomine-kun pero tengo una clase en 5 minutos y no puedo llegar tarde.-dio media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

-Tetsu…-lo tomó de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que lo llamaba de esa manera tan familiar, no se llaman por su nombre de pila desde su entrada a la Universidad porque decían ser serios y formales como adultos que eran, según sus padres.

Se volteó y con sorpresa se encontró con un Aomine Daiki arrodillado que sostenía su mano.

-Me gustas, no del gustar de amigos sino en el sentido romántico.-el muchacho beso su mano.-quiero que me des la oportunidad de salir contigo.

Esa confesión fue insólita, aquellas palabras no pegaban nada con la personalidad del moreno pero sonaban demasiado sinceras más sin embargo tenía sus dudas, si aceptaba aquella proposición y las cosas no terminaban bien iba a perder a su mejor amigo. Aquel punto se lo aclaró, también que él lo veía como un gran amigo, un hermano.

-Dame diez citas.- pidió Aomine.- en nueve citas te enamoraré.-dijo my seguro.- en la decima decidirás si quieres ser mi novio.

Aquella chispa que estaba encendida en los ojos del moreno hizo que aceptara aquella loca propuesta.

* * *

¿Nueve citas? Solo bastaron cuatro para hacer que Tetsuya se diera cuenta de que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que quería pasar toda la vida junto a su amigo de la infancia. Recordaba exactamente cada una de sus citas.

La primera fue un paseo por el parque, fueron por un helado y caminaban platicando de cosas triviales sobre ellos y recordando de cuando eran niños. Unas chicas se acercaron a coquetearle al moreno y de alguna manera lo sacaron de sus casillas. Celos.

La segunda fue al centro de videojuegos al cual iban en sus días de instituto cuando se saltaban las clases. Aquel día Daiki había ganado un premio para él recordando que a Kuroko siempre le habían gustado los peluches y en especial los osos, era un oso azul el regalo. Comodidad.

La tercera fueron a las jaulas de bateo, Tetsu nunca había ni sería bueno para los deportes pero Aomine inútilmente trataba de enseñarle por lo menos a sostener el bate, el tacto y calor que le ofrecía se mezclaba con la fragancia del más alto ¿Por qué ahora le parecía más varonil y sensual?. Atracción.

Ese día no hubo cita realmente, lo dejó plantado por ir a no sé dónde. Estaba bastante molesto como nunca con él, no era según Daiki su persona más importante. Era un idiota, pero extrañaba a ese idiota, pero más idiota era Kuroko porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Estaba enamorado.

En la quinta cita fue el regresar a los departamentos juntos, estaba fingiendo indiferencia por lo que le había hecho el peliazul un día antes. Ninguno hizo o dijo algo relevante.

Llegado el sexto día se reconciliaron y como prueba se dieron su primer beso, habían salido y besado a decenas de chicas antes pero nada se comparó con el corto roce de labios que se dieron los dos, algo fuera de serie.

Las otras citas más pasaron, estuvieron muy cariñosos y melosos pero en definitivo tenía que esperar que llegaran a la última cita para decirle que quería estar con él.

Al ser la decima cita y más importante Aomine decidió que debían de ir a algún lugar alejados de todo y de todos, donde pudieran pasar el tiempo ellos dos solos sin interrupciones. Kuroko aceptó y unos días antes telefoneo a su madre para informarle que el fin de semana no regresaría a casa a causa de un trabajo que tenía pendiente y que era de suma importancia entregarlo para el Lunes.

Estaba tan emocionado pensando acerca del fin de semana que pasaría con el peliazul que ni siquiera se percato de que ya era demasiado tarde para ir a clases, solo hasta que oyó la puerta sonar volvió los pies a la tierra, era su novio seguramente. Tomó a prisa su mochila y salió corriendo o no llegaría a su primera clase, olvidando completamente apagar la radio.

Tengan cuidado hoy, que una tormenta esta cerca y será peligroso se escuchaba…

Las clases solo parecían un fastidio para ambos, solo esperaban el fin de todas con impaciencia para poder así culminar con su Decima Cita.

-Aomine.-llamó su profesor cuando esté tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a la salida.

-Si profesor Takeda.- se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Veras hoy vendrá un colega mío, se que hace tiempo tienes interés en conocerlo y …-fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento profesor, quisiera poder conocerlo pero hay algo que debo cumplir y no me es posible hacerlo…

-Pero tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad como esta y…

-En realidad o siento pero no puedo, gracias por tomarse la molestia.-hizo una típica reverencia y se fue del salón.

Kuroko estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se habían quedado de ver, cuando escucho una chillona voz que le era muy familiar.

-Tetsu-kun.-llegó por atrás Momoi propinándole un abrazo.-vayamos a tomar un café, te extraño tanto.-hizo un puchero.

-Momoi-san no puedo respirar.-la pelirosa liberó de s agarre al pequeño.-lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas acumuladas y no tengo tiempo para ello ahora.-dijo de manera estoica, evadiendo el chantaje emocional que la chica hacía.

AL final Satsuki lo dejó marchas, pero no sin antes preguntarse de que cosas acumuladas ya que Tetsu era organizado para dejar que se le acumularan cosas, bueno todos tienen una primera vez.

Aomine ya estaba desesperado con cada minuto que pasaba, estaba en el estacionamiento con el motor del auto encendido, a la lejanía diviso a su querido peliceleste que corría hacia su dirección.

-Lo siento Aomine-kun pero Momoi-san me entretuvo y tuve que inventar algo para zafarme de ella.-dijo Kuroko cuando llegó donde él.

-Esa Satsuki tan molesta como siempre, no importa, sube.- habló Daiki.

El más bajo hizo caso, puso su mochila en los asientos traseros y después se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se puso cómodo después de todo este sería un largo viaje.

Manejaba el moreno por la carretera, ambos tenían las ventanas abiertas para poder dejar el fresco entrar. La carretera estaba rodeada por árboles y plantas, era perfecto para ellos que querían salir de la rutina. A Tetsuya le encantaba mirar el color verde por todos lados, su mirada era como la de un niño que salía de excursión y por supuesto que a Daiki le fascinaba esa expresión del chico.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, por un principio eran solo unas cuantas pero un tiempo más tarde era una tormenta.

* * *

-¿Mido-chin que tienes ahí?-pregunto Murasakibara mientras saboreaba una paleta.

-Mi taza se ha partido a la mitad, iba en camino a tirarla.-contestó el peliverde.-es un símbolo de que algo malo pasará.

-Es tu día de mala suerte entonces.- sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo.

-No, pero sí de Acuario, no tengo porque preocuparme…-se acomodó sus gafas con tranquilad.

-Pero acaso ¿Kuro-chin no es acuario?-interrogó el pelimorado.

Antes de contestar, se oyó sonar su móvil.

-Habla Midorima.-dijo en voz formal.

-Shintaro-kun lamento molestarte pero ¿Tetsuya no está ahí?-Midorima negó.- es que no me contesta el teléfono, pero es porque de seguro está muy concentrado estudiando, disculpa las molestias, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

-Eso haré Kuroko-san.-colgó.

Esto le dio mala espina, por mucho que estudiara o estuviera jugando Kuroko atendía el teléfono a su madre. Le dijo a Murasakibara que fueran al piso de Kuroko para ver que hacía.

Midorima desde fuera de la puerta de su amigo oyó la radio, después de todo si estaba en casa, aun con la molestia que tenía con Tetsuya por no atender la llamada con su madre se inundo de alivio por si las dudas, tocó varias veces la puerta pero no atendía tampoco. Buscó una llave que de repuesto en caso de emergencias pero nunca pensó en usarla.

Dentro de la habitación no encontraron a nadie, buscaron en el cuarto y baño pero no hallaron al ojiceleste. Daiki tampoco atendía, era demasiado escalofriante.

-Murasakibara regresemos al cuarto.-Apagó la radio y salieron del lugar.

Otra vez sonó el celular, justo la persona que podía ayudarlo.

-Mo…-fue interrumpido por sollozos.

-¡Midorin! Tetsu-kun y Dai-chan…

* * *

**Perdón por la por demora. **

**Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un monton de tiempo desde que actualice y toda la clpa la tiene la universidad sniff! Se fueron increíblemente rápido las vacaciones. **

**Espero que este capítulo no lo hayan odiado tanto. Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y leerme, por ustedes sigo escribiendo. **

**Avance: Se pondrá aún más triste. **


End file.
